Sorry Mate
by sebbyboy
Summary: Dumbledore wants Harry to take extra potions lessons with Snape, but Snape isn't worried about Harry's potionmaking ability. Warning: HPSS slash and stuff like that. Be warned. Very warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay… um I was in a weird mood when I wrote this. I usually don't just write senseless slash drabbles such as this, but like I said, I was in a mood. I've written other like this, but this isn't my greatest. I'm kind nervous about putting it up, but oh well. I wrote it in like twenty minutes so if it's not very good then you know why. I pretty much just wrote it merely for Harry/Snape yumminess. Tell me if you want me to write another one or something. The next one would definitely be better. I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So there.**

* * *

**SORRY MATE**

"Sorry mate." Ron Weasley looked understandingly at Harry.

"I wonder why Dumbledore has you taking an extra potions class," Hermoine stated.

"Because," Harry replied glumly, "I practically failed my last potions class, and I want to become an Auror. It's just Dumbledore's way of helping me out; reach my goal and stuff like that."

Ron nodded and Hermoine smiled. "Well I think that's a great idea!" she exclaimed.

Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise.

"Well it is," Hermoine continued, "If you get a better grade in potions you're set to be an Auror for sure. You may not like Professor Snape, Harry, but at least he's a good teacher."

"A good teacher!" Ron looked horrified, "That greasy, old git a good teacher? You must be out of your bloody mind!"

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald," Hermoine snapped. Ron scowled. He hated it when Hermoine called him that. "He may not be very pleasant, but he knows what he's doing when it comes to potions."

"Well, yeah," Harry retorted, "He's the bloody potions master, but that doesn't mean I'm any more happy to spend every night with him."

"You've got dreadful luck in that mate," Ron agreed.

"Thanks for that, Ron," Harry sighed, annoyed, "I'm off then. I don't want him to chew my head off just because I'm late. He's already been giving me enough crap in regular class."

Ron smiled reassuringly and Hermoine gave him a stern look. "Try and pay attention Harry," she ordered, "You might actually learn something."

"You're starting to sound like Snape," Harry replied, grinning.

Ron snorted with laughter.

Hermoine rolled her eyes and turned back to her transfiguration essay. Harry smiled broadly. His friends could always make him feel better. "Well, bye then." Harry waved and stepped solemnly out of the portrait hole. Both Dumbledore and McGonnagal had wanted Harry to take an extra potions class to ensure that he got a good NEWT grade so he could become an Auror. Harry didn't like the idea of spending his evenings with the cold, angry potions teacher, but it was more important that he became an Auror, so he would just have to deal.

Harry walked slowly down the corridor. Glancing at his watch he grimaced and started jogging towards the dungeons. Brilliant, he was late.

Harry hastily opened the door to the potions classroom, trying not to slam the door. Snape was at his desk, grading papers. He did not look up when Harry entered. "Late as usual, Potter," he said, his smooth, deep voice resonating across the chamber. Harry found himself suppressing a shiver and proceeded to sit down at a table, which already had ingredients and a cauldron ready and waiting for him.

Harry frowned. This potion looked complicated.

"The directions are on the board," Snape said suddenly, making Harry look up, "This is a rather complicated potion, Potter, so try not to botch it up."

Harry scowled. Snape had always thought him to be an idiot.

"It is called the Crucium Mundus potion," Snape continued lethargically, "It is designed to negate the effects of the Cruciatus curse for whoever has taken it." Harry grimaced, so this was for more than just becoming an Auror. "It's an extremely difficult potion, so, naturally, I'll have to aid you while you make it. It takes a month to create, so it will take the entire time we have for these sessions. I expect you to listen to the instructions I give you, and follow them precisely. Can you do that Potter?" Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

Harry nodded and suppressed the urge to glare at the potions professor. For some reason, he only felt a slight annoyance for the man. He was nowhere near his normal hatred for the greasy professor. In fact, he didn't look all that greasy tonight. It must have just been the lighting of the classroom. Harry shook an odd feeling out of his stomach and listened as Snape continued to explain the Crucium Mundus potion. When Snape had finished his short lecture, Harry began to add the necessary ingredients to his cauldron.

After a half an hour, Snape came over to Harry's cauldron to survey his work. His expression was emotionless and indolent as he nodded and turned back towards the front of the classroom. Harry barely noticed the quick glance at his face that Snape stole before turning back around, and at first, he thought nothing of it.

"Good work, Potter," Snape drawled, "Put away the supplies and store the potion in the container that I've supplied for you. It's charmed so the potion will be in the same exact condition tomorrow when you return." With that, he sat down at his desk and took out his quill, acting as if Harry did not exist. He almost seemed to be having trouble ignoring him.

Harry paused for a moment, looking at Snape strangely. What was his problem? And had he just said that Harry had done a good job? Strange, very strange.

"Problems, Potter?" Snape hissed from his desk. Harry jerked out of his thoughts and looked innocently at Snape. Their eyes met and Harry felt an unexpected blush creep up into his cheeks. Harry looked away quickly and began to pick up the unused ingredients. What was that all about? He hoped that Snape had not seen him blush.

Harry hastily placed the ingredients on the shelves and bottle up the potion. Then, nodding nervously to the potions professor, he hurried quickly out of the dungeons and to the Gryffindor common room, wondering why in the hell he had felt such an odd sensation in his stomach when he had looked at Snape.

That was the way every night continued for the next four weeks. On the last day of the sessions with Snape, Harry took extra care with his potion, delicately chopping roots and patiently waiting for the right amount of bubbles to appear on its oily green surface.

Finally, Harry finished and looked expectantly up towards Snape's desk. To his surprise, Snape was nowhere to be seen.

Harry started as he heard a rustle of robes behind him and turned his head to see Snape standing behind him, dangerously close. Harry felt a chill creep up his spine as Snape peered over his shoulder into his cauldron critically. Harry could feel his steady, warm breath caressing his neck and he felt his knees go weak. Why was he feeling this was about Snape? Snape of all people!

Harry's thoughts were cut short as he felt Snape's hand resting itself lightly on Harry's left hip. Harry bit his lip as a tingling sensation shot up from where Snape had made contact. Why was Snape doing this?

Without saying a word, or even looking at Harry, Snape continued to look into Harry's cauldron as his hand slid slowly over Harry's lower abdomen, terribly close to….

Harry gasped as Snape's hand placed itself more firmly on his abdomen and pulled him backwards, straight into Snape. Harry's eyes widened as he felt a hard lump in the small of his back and they grew even wider as he realized that he, himself, was also becoming rather hard. He winced as his pants tightened and he cursed himself for feeling this way. Snape ran his offending hand over the bulge in to front of Harry's pants. Harry groaned and became even harder as Snape slid his right hand up under his shirt along his stomach and chest, caressing gently. Snape lowered his head and licked Harry's ear, causing the boy to shudder with pleasure, and he began to suck gently on his earlobe.

Harry reached backwards and grabbed onto the only part of Snape that his hands could reach at that angle: his buttocks. Harry was appalled by himself as he squeezed Snape's butt tightly and pulled him closer. If only Ron and Hermoine knew that he was groping the potions professor's ass!

Snape left Harry's ear and began to tenderly suck on his neck, licking and biting. He brushed Harry's shirt off his shoulder and continued there. He began to massage Harry gently with his left hand and Harry groaned loudly. Without thought, he pulled away from Snape and turned around. He looked him deep in the eye and said hoarsely. "You want anything, then kiss me." He surprised himself with the boldness of the statement. But he was even more surprised by Snape's reply.

Snape's voice was deep and husky, and it flowed over Harry like thick cream. "As you wish, Mister Potter." He drug out the last part sensually and grabbed Harry's face, kissing him passionately. He pressed Harry firmly against the desk behind him with his hips and stood between his legs. Their tongues battled ferociously as Harry wrapped his arms around Snape's neck and pulled him closer. He dared to venture deeper into Snape's mouth, not wanting to miss a single taste. Snape kissed back just as desperately and he wrapped his arms around Harry's middle. He began to rhythmatically pump into Harry, moaning into the boy's mouth as he did so.

The found themselves falling to the floor, embracing and kissing wildly. Snape tossed off his robes and began to move harder against Harry, bracing himself with his hands. Harry let out an ecstatic cry and moaned, "Harder!"

Snape happily obliged and tore open Harry's shirt. He showered Harry's firm chest with kisses and licks, stopping at each nipple to torture them to his liking. He began to lick the hollow of Harry's neck and he ran his fingers seductively through Harry's tousled hair. Moving back up to his mouth he kissed him lightly and began to move faster. Harry wrapped his legs around Snape's waist, increasing the sensations and amount of contact. He cried out as Snape used the new position to his advantage and bit his lip to the point of bleeding. He was not ready to come yet.

Snape snaked his hand down Harry's abs and pushed his fingers under Harry's belt. He kept going until he found his destination and grabbed Harry roughly, rubbing enthusiastically as Harry felt tears come to his eyes. Snape pulled with one last, hard jerk and they both came, crying out each other's first name in the moment of ecstasy.

Snape fell forward onto Harry, breathing heavily and shaking. Harry didn't even notice the sticky spot in the front of his jeans as he embraced Snape and slowly stopped panting. Snape lifted his head with what seemed to be extreme effort and looked Harry in the eyes with a look that almost resembled… adoration. He kissed him tenderly on the lips, holding it there for a brief moment and said, "What do you say to continuing these potion lessons? I don't think you have the potion quite down yet." He smirked.

Harry grinned and leaned up, licking Snape's jaw line and sighing, "Yeah, I don't really understand it all that well, but I'm perfectly open to you teaching me." He laughed softly and smiled.

"Good, then that shall be done."

They kissed and held each other as they lay on the floor; neither one wanting to move.

* * *

**Um…yeah. There it is then. Review, don't review. Stare aghast and disgusted at the screen. It's all good.**

* * *

**If you like Harry Potter, visit my new site, Wizard Portus, a huge forum for those who love to roleplay, hang out, and even submit for fanfiction contests and more!**

**wizardportus(dot)proboards91(dot)com**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, a bunch of people wanted another chapter, so here it is. I wasn't planning on writing anything more than the first little drabble, but I guess not. This is pretty much the same thing except mostly from Snape's POV. If I'm hassled enough to write another chapter, then I'll go on from what happens here, but unless I'm really begged, I'm just gonna stick to my other fics. Kneel before me! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I wish I did, but I don't, so quit reminding me.**

Snape glared at Harry as the boy smoothly stirred his Crucium Mundus potion, delicately swirling the stirring stick in long ovals. His arms muscles clenched and relaxed noticeably under his well-fitting, collared shirt as he stir, and his brilliant emerald green eyes shone brightly in the dungeon light. His face was relaxed and his hair tousled, but not messy. The boy was beautiful, and Snape hated him for it. He hated the fact that the boy was so breathtaking while simply stirring a potion. He hated the fact that Dumbledore had made them take these extra potions lessons. And he hated the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes of the damn brat.

Harry looked up from his cauldron and Snape quickly threw on his customary smirk. "Concentrate Potter," he hissed venomously.

Harry scowled and looked back down at the potion. Turning to his book to read the instructions and nodded. He picked up some roots and began slicing them evenly; delicately. Snape raised a brow, curious. Why was the boy being so meticulous in his work? Snape had never seen Harry so focused on making a potion before.

Snape shrugged and looked back down at his already graded papers. Something was missing from them. Oh yes! He picked up his quill and, dabbing it in ink, began to write neatly but forebodingly on each of the students' work, careful to skip at least most of the Slytherins. _Pathetic excuse for homework,_ he wrote on a third-year Hufflepuff girl's paper, _Keep up this sorry excuse for potions and you'll be out of my class._

Snape smiled, feeling much better. Noticing Harry was almost finished with his potion, he stood quietly and walked over to the oblivious boy.

As silently as a shadow he crept behind Harry, careful not to let Harry notice him. He peered over Harry's shoulder into his cauldron and was quite surprised at what he saw. The potions seemed almost perfect. All Harry was missing were some Boresnog roots, which he were quietly dicing that very moment.

His thoughts strayed quickly from the potion, however as Harry shifted his weight and the strong smell of his shampoo wafted upwards. Was that coconuts? Dammit! Not only did the brat look wonderful, but he smelled great too! When would this all end?

Snape looked angrily at the boy before him. But his anger vanished as his eyes ran like fingers through Harry's gleaming, brown hair, down his long neck, across his lean shoulders… He stopped suddenly, feeling something (that most definitely shouldn't have) go tight. He shifted uncomfortably and Harry started. Harry turned his head but Snape wasn't going to give him the chance to turn all the way around. Taking a step forward, he pretended to glare down into the potion critically, as if judging Harry's work.

Little did Harry know, he was doing anything but.

Harry found out soon enough. Snape couldn't stand it. Here he was, inches away from the boy who had haunted his dreams and thoughts. He had to touch him at least. Just touch him…

Before he could stop himself, Snape placed his left hand lightly on Harry's upper hip. He struggled to keep an emotionless expression as a spark shot through his hand and up his arm from the contact. He needed more. When Harry didn't pull away, he began to feel out the boy's lower abdomen, slowing running his hand along the firm muscles. Damn, this boy was fit.

As if he had finally lost all control, Snape firmly lay his hand on the middle of Harry's stomach and pulled him backwards, straight into him. He grinded his teeth as his erection came in contact with Harry's lower back. He leaned forward, staring hungrily at Harry's tantalizing neck. He licked his ear teasingly and Harry gasped. This intrigued Snape and he moved down to Harry's neck. Brushing Harry's shirt off his shoulder, Snape sighed desperately as he tasted the tender flesh.

Snape's eyes snapped open as Harry's hand boldly grabbed his ass, and he shuddered as he became even harder. Harry squeezed and pulled him closer, and, taking this as an invitation, Snape began to stroke him gently.

Harry pulled away suddenly, turning around. Snape was confused and slightly afraid that Harry wanted to stop, but he showed no such emotion. Plus, he highly doubted that the boy wasn't enjoying this since his pants were fit to burst at any moment.

Snape almost closed his eyes in ecstasy as Harry spoke, his voice husky and full of lust, "You want anything, then kiss me."

Snape allowed himself to grin as he stared at Harry with seductive avidity. "As you wish, Mister Potter." He drug out Harry's name in hopes of well… he wasn't quite sure. It wasn't to intimidate him, surely. He didn't know why he had done it, but it had seemed right at the moment, and Harry seemed to agree.

Snape leaned forward and took Harry's face in his hands. This was what he had been waiting for. He was shocked to realize it, and even somewhat disgusted with himself, but he knew, as he look deeply into those gleaming green eyes that were so eagerly staring into his, that he had wanted this for much too long. He leaned forward quickly, kissing Harry passionately. His tongue searched intensely in every crevice and corner of Harry's mouth, savoring the soft tongue rubbing up against his.

Without meaning to, Snape began to move rhythmatically into Harry. They were slight, impatient pushes, and soon enough, he couldn't take any more. The two fell to the floor in a flurry of falling robes and began to pick up the pace.

This was all very new to Snape. He had never had dry sex before, and he was pretty sure that Harry hadn't either. They both caught on quickly, however, and Harry wrapped his legs around Snape's waist, commanding, "Harder."

Snape was surprised at the authority and power in the boy's tone. He liked it. He really liked it. He did as Harry commanded and leaned forward at the same time, hastily ripping open Harry's shirt and showering his chest with kisses. He was as far into heaven as he ever could get. Running a trail with his tongue up to the deep hollow of Harry's neck, he lingered there for a moment, enjoying the sounds Harry's made as he tilted his head back and moaned.

Harry groaned rapturously. The groan was needy. Snape knew exactly what he needed. He slowly snaked his hand down Harry's well-defined abs in paused at his belt. If he did this... If he dared to go so far as to touch that… But they had already gone so far. He was sure that if even this was found out to have happened, he would certainly lose his job. He was grinding an underage wizard! No point in not moving forward. He was tired of being such a goody two-shoes anyway. He was always running around taking Dumbledore's orders and watching out for a bunch of bratty students. It's not like he didn't like Dumbledore. He greatly respected the wizard, most definitely, but he was just sick of being his lapdog. He needed some fun too.

In a daring move, Snape slid his fingers under the belt, then his whole hand. He stopped at his destination, feeling a wave of thrill rush over him. The next parts came without thought; without any principles or control. When they both came, it was a brilliant moment of bliss. Exhausted, Snape fell into Harry's arms.

So, what now? Would they part forever and go back to their student brat, evil teacher relationship? Would they continue a relationship and hide it from society like kids with a secret they most desperately want to tell? They could do neither now. In no way could they possibly go back after the events, but they couldn't have a relationship either. Snape didn't need any attachments, and for the record, he was pretty sure that Harry didn't either. Harry had to live out his title of The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Is-The-One-(Like-Neo)-So-He-Needs-To-Save-Everybody, and Snape had enough on his plate with filling the role of spy for Dumbledore and the Order. They didn't need some ridiculous relationship where they had to waste energy hiding it from everyone.

No. That was out of the question.

Snape lifted his head tiredly and looked into Harry's eyes. God, was he beautiful. He kissed him softly and stayed there, gazing, entranced into those dark green pools of emotion. He spoke before he could stop himself, "What do you say to continuing these potion lessons? I don't think you have the potion quite down yet." Wait, was he suggesting a relationship? Dammit! No, wait, not a relationship per say, just sex. Yes, that was it, just lots of nice sex.

Smiling, Harry leaned upwards and licked Snape's jaw line sensually. Snape shivered and mentally beat himself. Nope. He couldn't be with Harry. What was he thinking? Was losing his job and the trust of all his colleagues, not to mention getting his name printed shamefully on every paper around the world, worth it? Yes, it was. But why? He had never let himself get so emotionally involved before. He felt like he was committing a terrible sin by doing so. But he wanted to be with this boy. And dammit, he was going to be! Please say yes Harry… Please say yes Harry…

"Yeah, I don't really understand it all that well, but I'm perfectly open to you teaching me." Harry laughed softly and Snape relaxed. "Good," he sighed, "Then that shall be done." With that, he kissed Harry one last time and settled down to embrace him, he didn't want this to end. It was like a dream, and he never had good dreams.

**Yeah, that's it. Is that good enough or are you people still not gonna leave me alone?**

**Oh, and thank you all for such nice reviews.**


End file.
